Avatar: Book of Hope
by Back-to-Basics 25
Summary: Following the adventures of the next Avatar after Korra.
1. Prologue

Prologue: Flash Forward

The throne room was in silents, the only sound heard was that of chains rattling as three people were marched inside. Each one of them battered and bursied, their clothes tattered and warn out from battle. A guard on each side of them kicked the man and the woman on the end forcing both of them to their knees. The young women in the middle was left standing as she looked at the older women sitting on the throne. She slowly clapped her hands together, "Welcome home Avatar."

The Avatar shivered at those words as the memories of her childhood flowed back into her mind, the abuse, the horrible things she would do to her. That was until the day the she meet her best friend and the girl that help save her. Mala. Turning her head the young black hair Air bender struggled in the chains trying to free herself her robes a mess because of the fighting but she hide her true feelings well, she was afraid. To her other side stood the Water tribe warrior and bender Kazza, his war paint smudged, his armor damaged. He stood strong in the face of death and would not show his feelings as well. The Avatar looked up at the women on the throne, "This place was never my home! Not after what you have done to the Earth Kingdom!" she shouted pulling on the chains to rush her.

Each of the guard placed the tips of their spears against Mala's and Kazza's necks. "Careful Avatar...I would calm down...wouldn't want to hurt your friends...before they are executed at sun down. For the attempted assassination of me, the Queen of the Earth Kingdom I find all of you guilty."

Suddenly there was an explosion from outside the large windows behind the throne shattered as a leaps throug the air, distracked by the glass and worry over their queen the guards ran forward as the man runs in front of them slapping his hand against the ground he sent out a wave of fire knocking them into the wall. Drawing a scmitar he slased through the chains holding the three.

"You?! What are you doing here?" Mala asked rubbing her wrists.

"The Fire Lord promised you our support and heard about what happened, come we need to get going." the man stated as the four of them began to run.

-

The streets of Ba Sing Se was in the heat of battle, pro-war forces, anti-war forces, bystanders caught in the cross fire. The city looked as it did during the Siege. The Avatar stopping running as they reached the roof and looked down to see the chaos. "All this fighting...all this trouble...because of me."

Mala turned back to she her oldest friend her brown hair flowing in the wind as she looked down, "Listen these people are fighting for you, they know that the Avatar is the only one who can set balance. So come for now there is nothing we can do but escape and get the assistance of the Fire nation."

Kazza placed his hand on her shoulder as he looked her in the eyes, "They want to see peace as much as we do, and for that we need you."

"But...but." she mumbled.

Mala pulled her hand back and slapped her friend, "Snap out of it! In times like these we need you to remain calm and focused."

The Avatar gripped her cheek covering the red mark that was now on her face, she looked at Mala in tears but she understood why she did that.

"Have this conversation when we are safe!" The man shouted sending fire at there a few guards that were chasing them.

Mala took a deep breath and let out a loud whistle, a few moments passed and a mighty air bison was over the city landing on the palace of the Earth Kingdom. The group quickly leaped up on the creature as they took off into the sky away from Ba Sing Se and the Earth Kingdom. Mala sat on the saddle and gripped the reins mushing her bison to keep them high and away from the Earth Nation. A small Pure white sparrow landed on Kazza's shoulder, he gave it a small pat on the head before looking at the man. "How did you find out what happened so fast?"

"We all have spies...it was just a matter of time before the Earth Nation would try to invade us again. My fleet was anchored and I was on my way to meet with the spy when she informed me of the situation. We never thought she would go after the Avatar thou." he answered.

"She has always hated me...she believes she can unite all the nations under her rule, she wants me out of the way."

Mala turned around slowly, "Shhhh get some rest we will wake you when we arrive at his ships."

The Avatar smiled softly as her eyes slowly closed, she was going to use the time to meditate.

Kazza stood up and walked towards Mala, "What did happen to her before she meet you?"

"Sorry Kazza...I promised I would never speak of it." Mala whispered.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One - Harbor City

A single Fire nation ship was steaming across the water the captain pressed on without fear as two water benders on board keep the ice from doing any damage to the ship as two ladies stood at the port side of the ship looking out at the icebergs. Both of them covered in fur to keep them warm, the taller black hair girl was the first to speak as she looked at her friend. "So Avatar Ling, are you happy to be learning Water Bending?" the young air bender said a coy smile on her face.

Ling brushed the bangs of her brown hair out of her green eyes as she looked at her friend, "Don't call me that!" she mumbled playfully punching her friend. "You know I hate it when people call me that Mala."

"Of course but it is just to adorable when you get flustered over being call Avatar Ling." Mala said again teasing her friend.

The fire nation captain stepped out from the wheel house and walked towards the two young ladies, "We will be at Harbor City within the hour...if you don't mind me asking why are you heading to the Southern Water Tribe?"

"Two reasons. First the Avatar needs to learn water bending, and second the Southern and Northern Tribes have been holding a tournament to find someone to protect the Avatar on her journey." Mala explained to the captain.

"I see and yet another thing the Northern and Southern Tribes can't agree on." The captain said as he watched the city come into view as they passed the last iceberg. "At least the city looks pretty."

Ling and Mala turned and watched the city almost glimmer in the sunlight.

A voice came over a loud speaker, "Captain! We are being boarded!"

-

A huge crowd has been surrounding the docks of Harbor City for the past hours awaiting the arrive of the Avatar. The Fire nation ship was in sight but what was confusing was it was dead in the water. A young black haired Northern Water Tribe warrior looked on, "What the hell just because she is the damn Avatar doesn't make her so damn important!"

"Then why fight to be part of her team?" A brown hair man asked in his Southern Tribe War armor.

"Kazza...you are full of stupid questions, just like most of you from the South." The man grumbled.

"Listen Taso, if this is just some stupid stunt to use the Avatar..." Kazza was saying before he was interrupeted as Taso gripped him by the neck.

"You listen you pathetic excuse of a warrior, I will be her guard and then she will bring the South were it belongs...under the command of the North!" Taso growled releasing his grip he pushed Kazza back as he walked away. Kazza rubbed his throat, _'Jerk...'_ he thought as he turned his attention to the boat. An older man came running up to Kazza.

"Kazza! We have trouble, the Tarrlok rebels have attacked the Avatar's ship!"

"Do you still have Grandma's old boat?!" Kazza asked.

His Grandfather nodded, "We still have it right off the docks."

"Get it we are going to help."

-

Kazza and his grandfather slowly used their water bending to propel the ship using the icebergs as cover, raising his hand slowly his grandfather stopped as he let out a soft and low whistle. A small white sparrow landed on Kazza's shoulder a note in his beck. Taking it he read it over.

_Kazza,  
>Be careful, you are alone out there<br>We have another group coming up  
>but they will be spotted so make it<br>quick.  
>- Yuan<em>

Kazza dug out his climbing ax and scaled the iceberg. He watched the deck. "Three on deck...Stern." he noted as he climbed back down into the boat.

"What's the plan?"

"Take me to to the iceberg right there." Kazza pointed out the one he was talking about, "Get me there and I can leap onto the ship and clear out the deck."

The pair slowly moved the boat in position as Kazza slowly scaled the much larger iceberg. His axes reached the top as he pulled himself up, crawling forward slowly over the ice he placed his climbing axes away, he quickly got to his feet running to the edge of the iceberg before leaping his arms moving softly as water flowed with him. As he landed on the deck her flicked his arms forward sending water at one of the men knocking him over board. As he ran forward he drew his sword slashing at the second man who managed to get out of the way. Kazza's sword struck the metal of the boat with a loud metallic sound, quickly he used his free hand to punch the man to his right sending him over board. Turning his attention to the last man on the deck he readied his sword as the man also drew his only blade. This caught Kazza's attention, _'The Tarrlok rebels wouldn't use a sword!'_

Their blades clashed and with each blow they managed to match each others move, the blades finally stopped as the other man growled. "Why don't you just die!"

Kazza didn't answered as he slide back bring his arms forward he swung them in opposite directions and then finally he stepped forward as a large wall of water hit the ship pulling the man over board. He looked over the side and saw no one but his grandpa slowly coming towards the boat. Kazza gave a slight wave signaling that the deck was all clear. The metal door behind him leading to the lower deck creaked as it was opened. Quickly he turned around expecting another of those men but he was greeted with the soft blue eyes in a young air bender.

A loud metal smack was heard as an iron pot smacked the water bender over the head. As his body feel limp to the deck Ling was standing behind him a large pot in her hand. Mala looked at her friend and slowly shook her head, "Why did you attack him?"

The Avatar wasn't expecting that as her smile changed to a nervous look, "Isn't he one of the bad guys?"

Mala crouched down and lifted Kazza, "Ling he is wearing the armor of the southern tribe...these are something you should notice." the monk stated.

A nervous laugh echoed from the Avatar as the fire nation crew followed them out.

"Kazza?! What happened?" His grandpa asked.

Ling turned as she heard the voice, "Oh um he did a good job, he saved us! He said you should go back to the port!" she lied her face red over what had happened.

-

Later that night Kazza awoke to find himself in his room. A soft knock on the door, it opened revealing his commander Yuan. "You did a good job today Kazza."

"Commander...what were you told of the situation?"

Yuan raised an eye brow as he looked at the warrior, "We were lead to believe that the Tarrlok rebels were behind this...why?

"After fighting them, they didn't act like the rebels...they didn't fight like the rebels...and they were non-benders." Kazza answered as he sat up.

"So someone wants us to think it's the Tarrlok rebels, think that the Northern Tribe has anything to do with this?" Yuan asked in a whisper.

"I don't know...it could be anyone." Kazza answered.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Ling the Thief?

Ling and Mala were in a small office as an older man was behind the desk inside the room as he set a report down. "So you are the Avatar...we've only heard rumors of you it's nice to meet you." Yuan stated as he extended his hand to Ling across the desk.

Ling slowly reached forward and gripped his hand, "It's um...nice to meet you...um Mister?"

"Commander...Commander Yuan." He replied as they shook hands before sitting down. "With what happened on the ship are you two okay?"

Ling nervously looked down a blush across her face, "Is...is you soldier okay?"

"Hmm oh Kazza yeah he will be fine, take more then a hit over the head to do real damage to him." Yuan laughed.

"Commander do you have any leads on who those men were?" Mala asked as she shifted her position in her chair.

"Currently no, we were lead to believe that they were Tarrlok Rebels but with what Kazza told me that isn't the case. They didn't fight like them, or act like them." Yuan stated. "Avatar Ling if you wish to you could go to the market, I have a few things to talk to Mala about."

"What? But.." Ling mumbled.

"Ling it's okay, no one knows who you are. This could be a good way for you to make friends, besides Mistress Wu does have some business with the Southern Elder's." Mala stated.

"I can arrange that." Yuan said with a soft smile.

Mala placed her hand on her friend's shoulder, "Trust me, the Avatar should have friends and contacts everywhere."

Ling slowly nodded her head, "Your right." She walked to the door and slowly exited the office.

"So Commander Yuan, what is you wish to ask?" Mala asked as she retook her seat crossing her legs.

"Well you are here for the winner of the fight tonight to be a bodyguard to the Avatar, but why are you staying for so long?" Yuan asked.

"It's...complicated but Mistress Wu will let me say a few things, Ling still needs to learn water bending." Mala said of course not saying the whole truth.

"I see if you want we do have one of are Master benders in the city, we will be with the Elders if you wish to meet him." Yuan offered.

"That would be wonderful." Mala smiled.

-

Ling walk through the market passing by vendors of all sorts. Merchants shouting for people to buy there wares as she passed by a young man caught her attention, "Aww young lady, I see my beautiful necklaces caught your eye."

Ling eyes shifted to the merchant, "Oh yeah I...I guess they did."

The merchant took her hand, "Come look at this." he said with a coy smile as he opened a small box, a small necklace was inside and it shine so bright in the sun.

"What is that?" The Avatar asked her eyes locked on the beautiful necklace before her.

"This is made of a special ice from here in the South, it's an ice that will never melt."

"How? I've never heard of that?" Ling asked in amazement.

"Special water." She smiled as she closed the box and pushed it towards her. "For you...no charge."

"What I can't just take something like that?!" Ling shouted.

"I insist! Now take it." the man said as he forced the box into her hands. "Now get going."

Ling really didn't think she could just have this but the man forced her away as she held the box, she cracked it open and the light shined out. It was then that people began to move away from Ling, three men cornered the young lady. "You! Your the theft!"

Ling looked around, "Me? What are you talking about?"

One of the guard walked forward and snatched the box from her hands opening the book, "And here is the necklace stolen from Elder Yuki! So we found are little thief."

"What!? No I didn't do anything!" Ling argued.

The two guard behind her each pointed spears inches away from her back. "Shut up thief!" one ordered as the other grabbed her arm. Ling pulled her arm away moving her arms quickly the air increased around her as the guard was thrown back into a fish stand. She began to run from the guards, she ran through the crowd as the people began to thicken. Turning down an alley Ling found herself trapped now. The two guards blocked off the alley, "Surrender or we run you through thief!"

Ling looked around in a panic as the two guard leaped on her and forced her hands behind her back tying them off with rope. The began to drag her through the streets before they stop, standing before the guy was Kazza. "What are you two doing?!"

"Kazza she is the thief we have been looking for, the one who stole Elder Yuki's necklace."

"...Are you two idiots? The thief is a man!" Kazza yelled.

"We out rank you Kazza so shut you mouth! She had the item on her!" the guard shouted as one got in Kazza's face.

The other guard pull Ling to her feet as she saw the man who she had knocked out on the ship. "Kazza..." she whispered his name.

Kazza noticed her saying his name as he walked towards her, "Do I know you?"

Ling blushed and nodded her head slowly, "Yesterday...on the boat."

Kazza thought about it, "You were on that Fire Nation ship? Sorry but I only saw one person before I was..."

"I...kinda hit you over the head." Ling nervously stated.

Kazza's eyes lit up as he drew his sword and cut the ropes around her wrists. "Kazza what the hell are you doing!? She is a criminal!"

"She was on the Fire Nation boat from yesterday! She can't be the thief!" Kazza shouted before turning back to the Avatar, "Can I ask you name."

"It's Ling...Av...just Ling." she answered.

"Well Ling it's your lucky day." Kazza smiled as he extended his hand

Ling smiled softly as she took his hand. The guards were grumbling, "Commander Yuan is going to hear about this!"

-

Mala was amazed at the buildings of this city, they soon arrived at the center of the City as Yuan stopped her. "Master Ryou!"

An older man turned around and bow slightly, "Commander Yuan, it's nice to see you again after all these years. Who is your young friend?"

"Oh I am Mala of the Western Air Temple." She answered bowing as well as she placed her hand over her chest.

"The Air Temple...so you are the one with the Avatar." Ryou stated.

"Yes sir, if I may speak the Avatar needs training in water bending would please train her?"

Ryou smiled and nodded his head, "It would be an honor to train the Avatar, after the fight tonight I would like to meet her."

Mala's eyes lit up as she clasped her hand together, "Thank you Master Ryou!"

Yuan placed his hand on Ryou's shoulder, "So old friend lets catch up, it's been many a years since you have been back in Harbor City. Mala if you excuse us me and my old friend need to catch up."

"Of course, I should find Ling now." Mala said as waved before walking towards the market.

-

Kazza and Ling were walking down the street but were stopped by Taso. "Look at this, Kazza with a girl...what did you do pay her off." he laughed.

Kazza tighten his hand, "Watch you mouth Taso, she is a guest of the city!"

Taso stepped close and ran his finger across her forehead brushing her hair, "You need to ditch this lose and come with the soon to be winner of the fight tonight."

Ling pulled away, "Don't touch me!"

"Come on, I know you want this!" Taso growled as he gripped her arm.

Before Kazza could react Ling stomped the ground causing a small stone to shatter through the ice and strike him in the jaw knocking him away. "You will not touch me."

Taso drew a war ax and swung it at Ling, Kazza blocked it with his sword. "Stand down Taso, you will not touch or harm her again!"

Taso glared, "Kazza you die tonight...and you...I will find you next!" he threatened as he quickly ran away.

"You okay?" Kazza asked.

Ling nodded slowly. "LING!" Turning around Mala rushed up to her and hug, "Are you okay?!"

"Yeah I'm fine...Kazza helped me." Ling said.

"She did the work." Kazza answered as he looking into Mala's eyes. "You were the girl from the ship."

Mala looked Kazza over and nodded, "Yeah."

"So you two are here for the final fight?" Kazza asked.

"Yes we are." Ling answered.

"Well I hope you cheer for me." he stated.

"You're one of the fighters?" Mala almost shouted.

"Yes and the man from before is the other."

"Well we will be cheering for you then." Ling said with a smile.

Kazza smiled as he bowed, "Sorry to leave but I need to get ready."

"Good luck Kazza." They both said as he rushed off.


End file.
